Alter Persona
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: When Ruby laid eye on Ice Prince, Wynn Schnee, it was love at first sight. And what would happen if adorkable Joana Arc and champion Pyrrhus Niko fall for each other? How will canon change? Fem!Jaune, male!Pyhrra, male!Weiss. Arko! WhiteRose! Fanfic requests by Shiranai Atsune.
1. Chapter 1

**Alter Persona**

 **Summary:When Ruby laid eye on Ice Prince, Wynn Schnee, it was love at first sight. And what would happen if adorkable Joana Arc and champion Pyrrhus Niko fall for each other? How will canon change? Fem!Jaune, male!Pyhrra, male!Weiss. Arko! WhiteRose! Fanfic requests by Shiranai Atsune.**

 **Disclaimer:RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. RIP.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Joana Arc**

* * *

 **Joana PoV**

* * *

It was the 1st day of school, well if I can force myself from vomiting on the airship to Beacon. In front of him. Okay, keep it together Joana. You're an Arc! Deep breath...Deep breath.

Oh, Dust! No more deep breath! No more deep breath! I can feel my breakfast coming up! I need to the nearest bathroom, trash can, railing, something to dispose of the contents of my stomach.

How did I get myself into this mess?

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Not too long ago**

* * *

It was the biggest fight me and my parent ever got into. I wanted to become stronger, a hero like my father, grandparents, and great-grandparents.

The end result was my father vow that if I carry on my dream to become a huntress. I will no longer have a home to return to. Guess I'm not going home. They already have 7 other daughters, why would they miss one? The runt of the litter.

I was having a long chat with my granddad about my new life as a huntress-in-training. He was driving me to the airship were my first day will officially begin.

"Don't look so sad,girly. Your parents and your sisters will get over it",he spoke to me,"Heck! When your grandmother and I got married. None of our families except for granny Joan show up to the wedding. They were pissy about us tying the knot even if we're supposed to be enemies."

"Wait? You and grandma Arthura were on opposite side?",I look up at him.

"You betcha. It took months, even years for some wet blankets AFTER the war for them to accept us."

"Then you are saying-"

*Beep*Beep*

"Get off the road old man!",a truck driver sped past us.

"Drive around you crétin! Can't you see I'm having a conversation with my granddaughter!",he stuck his head out of the window and stuck it back in,"ah, where were we?"

Right forgot. We're driving at a snail's pace.

"You're saying they get over it?"

"Oui. And between you and me. How did you forget your transcript?",he raises a bow.

"I met a guy named Junior who for a few extra lien directed me to Roman Torchwick-"

He suddenly pulls off the road,"ROMAN TORCHWICK?! Girly! Do you realize you just met Vale most wanted?"

"I did? He seems like a nice guy. His assistant even give me ice cream!",I smiled.

He signed,"As long as they only ask for liens. Then I have no problem."

"Ya…",I laugh uneasily earning a glare from him as he drove back on the road. I think I should change subjects,"Are you okay with giving me Crocea Mors?"

"Oui! It still razors sharp and can cut down Grimm-like it was just forged!",he explained proudly,"It was my best friend throughout the war and been so after!"

"I'm thankful for it but…",I'm gonna regret what I say next,"Can I just pick my combat outfit? I know it respecting her late memory but can I also get Dustcalibur with Crocea Mors?"

Why do I ask? Dustcalibur was a broadsword/rifle combo capable of one shotting adult Nevermores. It's also very advance considering most weapons, Great War era didn't have range attachments or capable of safely loading and firing entire dust crystal without it exploding in your hand. I would love to have that sword, even yelling Dustcalibur as I stab an Ursa in sword mode and pull the trigger causing a massive beam of energy to shoot out sound epic and awe inspiring.

Instead, I got her battle outfit. It not bad. I just feel it too much. I feel like I'm some sort of warrior/Queen in it.

"No! That family heirloom stays behind. They tolerate Crocea Mors being taken but not her sword."

I pouted,"I understand. But why not give me a far superior weapon?"

"Do you really think the weapon one hold makes a true warrior?",I can feel his stare intensify.

"I just thought-"

"A weapon,whether it a sword, gun, or all the above is a glorified paperweight if the one holding it can't get it right!",he lectured,"Take my wife for example. Our first meeting and my sister, Joan"

"Wait...don't they have better swordsmanship."

"Oui."

"More experience."

"Oui."

"Higher rank."

"At the time."

"Range advantage."

"Arthura did."

"Better sword."

"Oi! I get it! Both of them outclass me in every way!"

"Wouldn't what you about to tell me about becoming invalid?",I asked, wondering where storytime heading.

"No, What I'm trying to say is...dammit girly! You make me lost my train of thought!",he ranted.

"How did you survive her?"

"The way an Arc always survive. Luck and a load of deus ex machina!", he put a hand on my head briefly before placing it back on the steering wheel,"I want into war a petit garçon with no training whatsoever. In a goddamn war zone. Going to a top notch Academy is a cake walk with what I went through."

"I guess you're right…but mom always says Grandma Joan Arc bail you out every time you face her."

"Shhh, You're ruining my story! I came out a warrior by the very end of it all. I was able to keep up with my wife and the way she moves. How she almost took my head off, bisect griffons, torn through an entire small army, in a graceful yet ferocious display of swordsmanship. As if she wielding 4 swords at once...beautiful. I was a mere peasant in front of royalty",he reminisces,"Who knows. My sweet granddaughter may find the special someone that toss you around in an arena before tossing you around in-"

"GRANDPA!",I screamed as I felt my cheeks turn red and weakly punch my old men arm.

"Oi! We're here", he shrugged off my punch and Look out the window to see the airship and other students,"Now go make me proud."

"Thank for everything",I give my old men a quick hug and hurry out with the Crocea Mors and my bags.

So my day begin. I wonder who I will meet. Dust this is agonizing.

Is the armored ball gown too much? Is my hair brushed correctly? Is my fake transcript convincing? That hot redhead looking at me! I'm just gonna…

I black out momentarily before opening my ocean blue eyes to see pale blue ones. Great job,Joana! You just have to start the day falling onto the arm of a handsome boy...Wait? Good job me!

Turn out,I fainted, he caught me and have no choice but to carry my unconscious body to the airship with his servants carried his bags and mine bags. He was about to set me in the nearest seat before I woke up.

* * *

 **Wynn Schnee PoV**

* * *

" You're finally awake. Sorry about having to carry you",It was odd to see whoever this girl is hyperventilating and faint while I was just passing by. I couldn't let her head hit the cold hard ground, could I? It would be ungentlemanly of me to leave her to such indecent arrangement. She also seems out of place in term of how she dress; higher and archaic sociality. It could be hand me down or stolen. But who knows? I find out eventually.

I learn that you can tell a huntsman/huntress(and people) personality,fighting style,social status, and even possible weapon by the way they battle outfit she wears scream upper class like I or at least a prestigious family. When I was carrying her, I noticed the fabric are imported from the finest Mystralian fabric. I shown know, I recognize the feel of it from my own wardrobe.

Besides, I'm high-end aristocracy with what I'm wearing.

Her weapon appears to be very simple Great War era sword and collapsible shield. If she is prestigious like I theorize, by luck she would be deemed worthy of being on my team, just not my partner.

The armor, it can be steel, aluminum, or maybe even Altesian titanium. I should ask her later. Maybe she proves valuable. Then again, she fainted before even stepping on the airship, signifying she's lack confidence and a possible obstacle overall. Just because she dress like nobility doesn't mean she earns the right to be at Beacon like I have. All the intense training to reach perfection. She may pay her way in or she some lovely girl playing dress up and in over her head.

I do want to end up with the best partner and the best team. The only person who I consider thus far is Pyrrhus Niko. The 4 time Mystralian champion, his brawl, and my brain. We will be unstoppable. Even picking up after our 2 other team members if they turn out to be less than useful.

I think it's time for me to break the ice.

"Do you want me to put you down Ms?"

"A hum",she tries to speak and failed to even form cohesive words. I put her down and beckon to one of my servants to fetch her sword.

Then she said something which I assume was her name,"h-h-hi- hey! I-juane!Joan! I-me Arce! Joana!"

"Joana Arc...Arc",I think I heard of that somewhere,"Wynn Schnee. Nice to meet you."

I held my hand out...She hyperventilating again. Now she turning green. Oh no…

* * *

 **Pyrrhus Niko PoV**

* * *

"Bluuurllkk"

"Poor girl",I grimace and realize that scrawny snowy hair kid arguably got it worse,"Poor guy."

* * *

 **A/N: If you didn't get the hint, Joana dress like Saber from Fate/Stay Night. She may change it later. Which just so happen to belong to her grandmother. Wonder who her grandma is?**

 **The genderbended characters will have slightly different personality from their canon self. It will be explained more within the few chapters.**

 **For example, Wynn Schnee isn't going to act tsundere like Weiss. He's more reserved but will go off on a rant like her if pushed hard enough. He leans toward spoiled rich kid trying to do good but not going at it the right way. He acts nice around people he deems useful, like Weiss. Otherwise, he alright ignores them.**

 **Dustcalibur is an actually fanmade weapon you can find here…**

 **watch?v=kxDqmFRnq1E**

 **And thank you Shiranai Atsune for giving me this idea alongside 2 more Code Geass story to write. Really! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alter Persona**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:I was torn between rather or not I should only keep Jaune, Weiss, and Pyrrha gender-swap. Or spreading it out to other characters. Hence why It took so long. It also because I got 4 now 6 other fanfic to commit to. Including college, finding a new job, and babysitting my niece. The updates going to be hell.**

 **Then after scrolling through some RWBY fanart for ideas and inspiration, I came across a fem!Adam Taurus art…**

 **art/RWBY-Battle-Trophy-619687624**

 **And I love it! Badass,imposing, and sexy. Capturing Adam or what I would name, Ada Taurus. Then I thought, why not Blake? I don't even need to change the name. And if I wanted, I can still do Bumblebee…**

 **Then I search male Weiss and male Blake.**

 **Weiss: What I envision is a mix between...**

 **. /14f001a8ed5b96f7af4c77cbf122884f/tumblr_inline_nztk0zBuK71rk662c_**

 **And...**

 **art/RWBY-Genderbend-Weiss-420459041**

 **Also, I change the title because while I was writing the fic. I didn't thought about what the title should be. Basically once I finish I thought, dammit! I need a title! Then I want naw, Switch Gender. I'll fix it later. Partly because some reviewer being a p*** about it.**

 **Alter Persona sound better.**

 **Formerly called: RWBY: Switch Gender**

 **Update:After rewatching RWBY. I realize Jaune said it was his GREAT GREAT Grandfather that fought in the war. Oh well, A bit of fix up is no problem or leave as it is for a bit of headcanon and Great War references that almost sound like Fate/Stay Night cameo.(granted the entirety of the first 2 chapters was done while watching the Fate/Series).**

 **Because of that, I plan to do an RWBY/Fate crossover and hint:**

 _ **I am the projection of my camera.**_

 _ **Aura is my body, dust is my blood.**_

 _ **I have captured over a thousand weapons.**_

 _ **Unknown to delection.**_

 _ **Nor known to privacy.**_

 _ **Have withstood bullying to copy many weapons.**_

 _ **Yet,those hands will never take anything.**_

 _ **So as I pray,Museigen no tōei sagyō!**_

 **Somebody gotta do it. The last person that did, didn't post it for months.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the deal. I own nothing. Go support RWBY and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

 **Wynn Schnee PoV**

* * *

I can't believe that girl vomited all over me! Disgusting! My battle outfit cost a literate fortune! It took 4 years for the best tailor in Vale to hand stitch every thread ranging from vicuña wool in south Mantle, Mystralian mulberry silk, with flexible yet strong multi-layered spider silk from the rare ancient giant Grimm spider infamously named Orphan-maker in the deepest part of the Grimm Dragon continent, and line with actual 18K gold from the mines outside Vacuo, Which is once again, in Grimm infested territory. This cost an entire train shipment worth of dust, faunu lives...And she ruins my Monday battle outfit!

Then again...when is Monday ever a good day?

This is humiliating. My first day to prove my superiority and my image has been sullied by vomit girl apologizing outside the men's bathroom.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Phyrra in canon RWBY and Pyrrhus squeezed simultaneously.

* * *

"It fine",I try to speak calmly,"Just leave me be."

I heard a sniffling sound and she spoke softly,"okay, s-sorry."

Ugh! I'm starting to rethink having her be part of my team. I don't care if she from a line of heroes. I hope I don't have to meet another shy,bubbly, girl who can barely form a cohesive sentence for odd reasons.

That's going to be the death of me.

* * *

 **Ruby PoV**

* * *

"Poor girl",I felt sympathy as she passes by us, obviously wiping tears from her eyes.

"I feel sorry for calling her 'vomit girl'",my sister, Yang, commented,"Hey, You can see Signal from here."

"The view is impressive. "

"But we need to have the talk."

"Yanggg! I already know about the bird and the bees!",I whined.

"Not that. I mean you will be going to a school full of cute boys now and I want to set my little sister straight beforehand",she lectured.

"What is it",I brace myself.

"I don't want you to go out with any boys until you're 17, Wait! 21. No! 35!"

"Yang! That's going too far!"

"Kidding, but if a boy break my little sister heart",Oh no, here it comes.

She raises one of her fists and tightened,"YANG WILL CRUSH HIS WANG!"

I growled at her puns and from the corner of my eyes. I can see fellow huntsmen in training yelping in fear and a few clutching a specific area. I think Yang ruin any chance of a relationship. But it not like I'm interested in anyone as long as I complete school and be a hero!

I mean what kind of guy can I fall for?

"And if you do fall in love and you feel he's the right one. Make sure he make you feel special and have me run an extensive background check",she give me a thumb up,"And no sex or anything above kissing or else he face the wrath of the Xiao Long and uncle Qrow."

Now my chance of a boyfriend,if I wanted one, was burned before we even landed. Thank for the helping hand Sis!

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

The ship touch down onto the Beacon docks and the huntress and huntsmen in training depart. It wasn't long for the speedster to gossip over the various exotic weapons on the school ground.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!", the scythe wielder try getting a closer look before Yang drag her back,"Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!",Yang mediate.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves!",She flailed her arms," They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Unfolding Crescent Rose, she showed it off,"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face,"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?",she gives the brawler the puppies eyes.

"Well...",In a cartoonish manner, the brawler disappear with a group of her friends, leaving Ruby in the dust"Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?",she fell backward,"I don't know what I'm doing..."

Nearby, the heir to the Schnee Dust Company was forced to wear another battle outfit, but on a wrong day. It's noted that the young Schnee takes perfection seriously, to the point where his cleaning OCD make him belittle the maids and butlers for not ironing his clothes, clean his rapier, or organizing his bedroom correctly. It got to a point he just does the cleaning himself.

The dust mage was minding his own business when a crashing sound got his attention. If some girl didn't vomit on him earlier, a few pieces of luggage have to be left behind because of space, and the joke of a father insult his dream. He ignores it and picks up the mess without uttering a word. It the rule of conduct his father drills into him.

The first rule to conducting oneself in public is to remain calm and diligent in front of adversity.

Do not bring shame to the Schnee family name.

Be respectful toward ladies. You can have a bit more leeway if it's an animal. We'll gentlemen after all.

'Calm down. Breath in relax.'

"Uhmm huh H-hi"

"Another one",he growled and order his servants,"I'm leaving. I want all of you to pick up all the vials of dust and make sure my luggage are secure when I arrange for extra storage space with the headmaster."

"Yes, sir."

The Schnee walk away, Leaving behind a starstruck Ruby.

Nearby, a secret Faunus in a black fedora,white dress shirt with both sleeve rolls up, and a black button-up vest over it. He has on a black scarf, black through purple pants, black sneakers, and black ribbons on both his forearm.

He was observing the commotion and wanted the Dust heir to go off on the poor girl.

He tsked in annoyance,"I really wanted to knock some sense into the Schnee."

It true that Blake would need a valid excuse to either judo throw Wynn or a straightforward punch to the face in order to save an innocent soul from a spoiled rich kid. Okay, maybe that going too far, but roasting will be done.

The former terrorist approach the silver eye girl, who was sitting up and staring? At the departing Schnee.

He offers to help her up but he was ignored. Blake shrugged it off and left.

The speedster felt as if her heart was about to pound out of her chest, while at the same time, their a strange pressure on her chest. Ruby wasn't sure if someone was calling her but she couldn't care as she realizes,she staring. For how long?

Long enough for Blake to wander off, Wynn servant to pick up all the scatter vials, and the high-class snowy hair teen to turn a corner and be out of sight...2 long minute later. It was long enough for Joana, who was the last to leave the airship, out of embarrassment, to find Ruby Rose blushing and pulling her hood up.

'What is she blushing about?',Jeana look around and saw a few familiar bulters under the payroll of the guy she regurgitated on.

The Arc figure she should try to make friends again. It easier for her to talk to the same gender as opposed to male. Joana grew up in a mostly female household and the only contact with the other gender is from within her extended family. But whenever she meet a boy, it always ended horribly.

"Hey, are you okay?",she was next to the cape girl and offer a hand.

"Uhm ah,yes",Ruby didn't want to look up but when she did, she thought it was a queen.

"Name Joana Arc."

"Ruby Rose",she took the hand and pull herself up,"Ain't you the girl that threw up on…"

"Wynn Schnee...please never speak of it again",she looks away in embarrassment.

"Wynn Schnee…",Ruby muttered under her breath,'Why do I feel...weird and wonderful at the same time for someone I don't know.'

* * *

 **Timeskip**

* * *

"And so I was ambushed by 50 baby Beowulf",Ruby told her story in a very animated fashion,"Then I loaded another magazine and I was like! Round two! Fight! Boom! Slice! Bang! Hiya! Crescendo! Anti-evil wavelength:Grimm Hunt! Ultra-mega-killer combo! And it was all before the casing hit the ground!"

Joana specifically told Ruby to never ever mention the incident on the airship and the next best thing they talk or Ruby talk about is the time she single-handily wipes out a horde of beowolves.

"That some story. Can I see your collapsible Scythe-gun?"

"Yep",Ruby drew her scythe to the surprise of the Arc,"I made it myself!"

"Really?!"

"Ya, Every student at Signal make their own weapons",she cuddled her scythe,"Don't you make yours? Unless a high-class girl like you have a professional to make hers."

"Oh no, Everything I have is a hand me down including",Joana try to reach for Corea Mors but end up fumbling it," Crocea Mors. It's a sword and the shield is also a sheath."

"That's cool. Not many people appreciate the classic these days."

"I'm planning to modify the dress to suit me and Crocea Mors."

"What do you mean?",the speedster wondered then mocked with a cutesy bow,"That battle outfit demand respect my queen."

"Other than the skirt being a problem in forested areas,a hot day or small spaces, the shoulder puff thing a bit much, and the gauntlet prevents me from holding my shield. It's also difficult to use my sword because they were meant for a two-handed weapon like my grandmother Dustcalibur."

Joana Arc unknowingly opens a floodgate of weapon enthusiasm.

"Eeeep!",the Arc was throttle by the scythe user and was eye level with the short girl, the two drop their weapons in the process.

"Oh, my Oum! The weapon of the century! Where is it!"

"At my house! Let go!"

"Oh sorry!",she releases the shaken knight,"I'm really into weapons. Huh huh…"

"I see...I'm curious. Why were you on the ground?",Joana retrieve her shield and sword.

Ruby pick up her scythe and fold it up, all while sporting a red blush,"N-nothing!"

"Is it about Wynn Schnee?"

Once again, Joana opens another floodgate. It just, this time, she expected it.

"Do you know him?! What his weapon!? Favorite color!? Favorite snack?! Is he left or right handed? Do he like cookies and strawberry?",Joana has to put a hand over the giddy girl mouth to hush her.

"I threw up on him and I don't want to bother him after that. He cute, but I just can't",Joana looks shameful.

"Thank Oum."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Ruby."

"Nothing! Na da! I don't even know him!",she flailed her arms.

"Really?",the Arc press on, leaning in,"Are you certain."

"Okay. I think I like-like him",she pouted, embarrass she just told this to someone she just met.

"Like-like him?"

"I don't even know…",she trails off.

A sinister idea pop into the Arc head,"I think I should ask Wynn out on a date! What do you think?"

The Rose Reaper look at her feet and kick dirt around,"Go ahead I won't mind. It not like someone like me has a chance with someone like that."

Joana rest a hand on Ruby's shoulder getting her attention,"A cute girl like you do have a chance. But you need guidance. I may say I'm a love expert with the help of my 7 older sisters."

"Seven?"

"7 sisters. Who give me advice on how to approach the mystery of the opposite gender",she lectured.

Joana then reflexes,'Granted, some of my sister's advice shouldn't be trusted. Like Jane, who can't tell the difference between attracting a guy for a relationship or a one night stand. Jiji more socially awkward than me, and Jean too forward.'

"Can't believe you're helping a stranger you just met",Ruby commented.

"Well like my mom always say. Strangers are friends you haven't met",Joana said with pride.

"So will you help?", She held out a pinky,"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise",She then did the same,"An Arc never go back on his/her word."

Behind the Arc courteous smile, she was screaming inside,'ahhhhh! What did I get myself into!? I can't talk to boys! I have no experiences what so ever!'

The two smile at each other before something dawn on them.

"Do you know where the auditorium is?",the reaper questions.

"No, I was following you?"

"Do you think we'll late?",Ruby follow up.

"You know what. Let walk in a straight line till we find a directory...or a person",the knight initiated.

"That sound like it will work."

* * *

 **A/N:I will have canon divergent. Be warn. Also combining the Emerald forest part of the series because of how short it is and ignoring the chain of event that unnecessary.**

 **It going to be a bit before initiation and end with the team forming.**

 **R &R**

 _Anyone spotted the Soul Eater reference?_


End file.
